Un feliz cumpleaños
by Silvers07
Summary: Las comisuras de la boca de Izetta se alzan ligeramente mientras Fine la lleva de la mano caminando por la ciudad. DrabbleFinexIzetta


**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este drabble de Shuumatsu no Izetta.**

 **AU Moderno**

* * *

Las comisuras de la boca de Izetta se alzan ligeramente mientras Fine la lleva de la mano caminando por la ciudad, el viento era fuerte y el cielo daba señales de desatar su furia en cualquier momento.

Hoy era el cumpleaños número veintiuno de la peliroja y Fine había preparado una pequeña salida ese día, había escuchado sobre una especie de feria en la ciudad y aprovechó esta ocasión para poder darle un momento agradable a su novia. Aunque, le hubiera gustado poder darle mucho más.

Las serpentinas decoran todo, y pequeñas luces de colores decoran los juegos y tiendas. Ella suelta un pequeño suspiro cuando una brisa helada, de esas que siempre soplan a los transeúntes en días así.

De repente algo llama la atención de Izetta, en una de los puestos, donde colgados de hilos transparentes colgaban diversos animales de peluche.

-¡Fine mira!-exclama con ese tono infantil y brillo que tanto le gusta a la rubia, mientras señala un gran gato de felpa.- ¡Es muy lindo!

-Si lo es-responde Fine- Izetta, debemos darnos prisa, no tardará en comenzar a llover y no podremos hacer nada.

La chica refunfuña un poco y acompaña a su pareja, pensando en aprovechar al máximo la tarde junto a ella.

Después de pasear un poco y probar los diversos juegos que había en el lugar, Fine decide poner en marcha un pequeño plan.

-Izetta, mira una tienda de pasteles, entremos- dice sabiendo que esos eran debilidad tanto de ella como de la peliroja.

-¡Bien!- responde Izetta entrando al pequeño puesto.

Después de pasar unos minutos debatiendo que sabor escoger, finalmente se decide por dos porciones de pastel con crema de fresas, entrega el dinero a la dependienta y se voltea esperando ver a Fine impaciente por probar su postre.

Pero no.

Sale de la tienda buscando con sus ojos carmesí entre la multitud a la muchacha de cabellos dorados. El sonido de su celular interrumpe su búsqueda, inmediatamente lo revisa y ve un mensaje de Fine.

-"Espérame en casa, tengo algo importante que hacer"

Guarda su telefono nuevamente y hace lo que Fine le pide, sabe que no tiene razones para desconfiar, pero no puede evitar sentirse mal, pues en verdad quería pasar ese día a su lado.

Cuando llega a la pequeña casa, lo primero que hace es meter las porciones de pastel en la nevera, luego, se sienta a ver algo de televisión en lo que llegaba su novia.

Izetta había sido siempre de bajos recursos, pero Fine, ella venia de una familia adinerada, sin embargo cuando se conocieron en la universidad a ella no pareció importarle, se convirtieron en grandes amigas y con el tiempo esa amistad se convirtió en algo más, pero cuando Fine decidió contárselo a su familia, está no lo tomo muy bien debido al estatus de Izetta, entonces, frente a todo, Fine decidió renunciar a su estilo de vida e irse a vivir con Izetta, ella había perdido a su abuela, su único familiar hace unos meses, por lo que se había quedado sola con la casa, desde entonces ambas viven allí, trabajando y estudiando a la vez para mantenerse, aunque de las dos es Fine la que se esfuerza más, no es mucho lo que ganan, pero es suficiente para ambas.

* * *

La lluvia había aumentado su intensidad y Fine aún no llegaba a la casa, haciendo que la preocupación de Izetta aumentara cada minuto.

-"No debo pensar nada malo, ella está bien"- se repetía a sí misma en su cabeza.

Finalmente tocaron la puerta.

Rápidamente fue a abrirla, revelando a una Fine totalmente empapada, inmediatamente Izetta comenzó a regañarla.

-¡Fine porque te fuiste así! ¡Mira como estas me tenías muy preocupada! ¡Tu…

Y dejo de hablar cuando Fine le tendió un pequeño leon de peluche con una melena de color rojizo y pelaje amarillento.

-¿Pa-para mí? —balbucea con torpeza, discutiendo consigo misma por parecer una niña boba y enamoradiza en un momento tan extraño.

-Feliz cumpleaños Izetta- dijo Fine con una pequeña sonrisa.- Perdón, había mucha gente y para cuando me di cuenta comenzó a llover, se que querías el más grande pero…no tuve dinero suficiente.

Para cuando la ojimorada termino de hablar, los labios de Izetta se posan sobre los suyos en un suave beso , provocando que mil mariposas hicieran un desastre en su estómago.

-¿Izetta?

-Este es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar- le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Fine le respondió igualmente, colocando en sus manos el animal de felpa.

E Izetta lo recibió con mucho cariño.

-Ahora vete a cambiar o te puedes resfriar Fine- le dijo Izetta.

Fine asintió caminando a la habitación, mientras Izetta miraba von sumo cariño al peluche.

Si, definitivamente ese había sido un muy feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

 **¿Por qué un león? Porque un oso se me hacía muy cliche y además tenia el dibujo de uno cerca :v**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios.**


End file.
